


day seven

by aomines



Series: aokaga month [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomines/pseuds/aomines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t know what it was about the color blue on Kagami, but he could never keep his hands off him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	day seven

**Author's Note:**

> combination of aokaga month prompts & 30 day nsfw otp challenge
> 
> prompts: blue & half dressed

He didn’t know what it was about the color blue on Kagami, but he could never keep his hands off him. Sometimes he thought it was a form of narcissism, seeing his hair and eye color in the color of clothing adorned on his boyfriend’s body. Then he wondered if it was a type of possession, the redhead wearing the color that was entwined into his dna. 

Either way the color looked good on Kagami. It contrasted perfectly against his tan skin, clashed with the dark undertones in his red fringe, and the brightness of the color did something for his overall aura. Aomine loved it a lot. That’s why he kidnapped his redhead boyfriend and brought him to the bathroom with him. 

They were at one of his Kise’s congratulation parties because apparently landing another modeling contract (overseas this time) was a pretty important thing. Except Aomine could care less. So instead of sitting out there with the rest of the Generation of Miracles squad and a few others, the bluenette decided getting some was more important. 

Not only was it important, but Aomine had no self control. Ending up in the bathroom with his palms flat against the counter and his ass pushed out while Kagami fingered him wasn’t exactly a part of the plan, but boy was it fantastic. Of course he let the redhead know it, pushing back on his long thick fingers while letting out low moans of his name. 

Aomine took a quick intake of breath, the fingers inside him rubbing in pleasurable circles at his prostate. He whined while gritting his teeth, the sensation sending tingle after tingle of bliss down his spine. A curse then fell from his lips, Kagami slowly removing his fingers. 

His blue eyes looked over his shoulder at the sound of a wrapper. “Hurry up, I wanna get my rocks off already,”

He rolled his eyes, the condom wrapper between his teeth to rip it open. “Shut up and be patient,” 

“I don’t wanna be,” he whined, pushing his ass out, “c’mon and fuck me.” 

His hand swatted his boyfriend’s butt cheek. “I will when you stand still so I can put it in,” 

“Alright, alright,” he mumbled, his fingers curling into fists for what’s to come. 

Aomine hissed, the initial burn still thrumming through him once Kagami was fully sheathed. The redhead leaned over him, pressing a kiss at his temple before trailing them down to behind his ear. He waited till the taller boy pushed back against him to signal he was ready. 

Kagami gave a few slow experimental thrusts, revelling in the tight warmth that pulled him back in. His fingernails dug into Aomine’s hips, holding him in place while the speed of his thrusts began to pick up. It didn’t take long before he’s pounding into him, the sound of skin against skin resonating through the room. 

The blunette cried out in pleasure, a particularly harsh thrust brushing his prostate. His palms grew sweaty, beginning to slide against the marble counter top. He then leaned on his left forearm instead, bringing his right hand down to his already leaking cock. His teeth dug into his bottom lip, attempting to stifle the series of loud moans threatening to leave his mouth. 

It ended up in vain when Kagami started fucking him harder than before, his hips never missing a beat while he drove himself towards orgasm. He cursed in the bluenette’s ear, his panting breath fanning across the back of his neck. Aomine moans his name in return, his hand hastily tugging at his slick cock. 

While pressing his forehead against the back of the blunette’s neck, he comes with a choked moan. His fingernails leaving deep crescents in the taller boy’s skin. Aomine comes after him seconds later, a groan rising from his throat as his cum spills over his fingers. He curses to himself after he comes down from his orgasm, his legs suddenly feeling foreign to him.

Aomine flinched at the feeling of Kagami pulling out his softened cock. He then reached for him behind him, craning his neck so their lips could meet in a kiss. It was short lived but sweet, just the way he liked it after their in public fucks. After they separated he chuckled, reaching for the faucet handle with his clean hand. 

Kagami gave him a questioning look while tossing the condom in the toilet. “What’s so funny?” 

He shook his head, pumping soap into his hand. “Nothing. I just think you should wear blue more often,” he finished with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> week one down, like three more to go. are you guys sick of me yet?
> 
> thanks for all the lovely feedback so far! 
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated ♥


End file.
